


The Hunters Moon

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Competition, Date Night, Distractions, Drunk Sex, Flirting, Food Sex, Groping, Hand Jobs, Innuendo, M/M, Magnus Bane and his swinging dick, Pool, Pool Table Sex, Reminiscing, Shameless Cheating, Strip Pool, Tequila, bet, cum tasting, depends on who wins, looooool, the hunters moon, who will be top?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Strip pool, winner gets to bend the loser over the pool table!oF coUrSE that won't descend into innuendo, groping, dirty talk and shameless cheating. liiiiiies!!!!! lol





	The Hunters Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for the lovely AllyAngel, I have never laughed so hard in my life! I absolutely loved writing this one! please enjoy it, my love, <3<3<3
> 
> The song for this one is, Drunk in love (obviously) by Queen Beyonce

“Errr Magnus, it’s… is the place closed?” Alec asked when he and Magnus stepped into the empty Hunters Moon. He looked around, even Maia was absent. His eyes zeroed in on the single table, sitting in the middle of the room.

“Nope,” Magnus said with a grin. He took Alec’s hand and pulled him into the bar, his eyes sparkling at the look of confusion on Alec’s face that was slowly morphing into understanding.

“You made sure it would be empty, didn’t you?” Alec asked, pulling Magnus into a hug. He smiled down, shaking his head at Magnus 'too much is my middle name' Bane.

“Is there any specific reason why we have the place to ourselves?” Alec asked, his thumbs playing in the back of Magnus’ jacket as he looked around at the soft lighting and candlelit table setting.

“Because, we’ve been together for six months and I wanted us to have our anniversary in the place where we had our first date, alone,” Magnus said, pouting his lips up for a kiss.

Alec was only too happy to oblige his sweet boyfriend. He pecked at the corners of Magnus’ lips, laughing when Magnus tried to chase him before giving in and catching Magnus’ bottom lip in his own.

Magnus grinned into the kiss, extremely pleased with himself that he had come up with the idea. He laughed when Alec slapped his hand away from his ass, a guy could try, right?

“Come on, let’s eat, I’m starving,” Magnus said when Alec pulled back. He led Alec over to the single table he had set up. He tucked Alec into his chair before taking the opposite one.

Magnus waved his hand, filling their plates instantly with a delicious clam chowder they had had on a weekend trip to Maine, smiling when Alec’s face lit up. He laughed when Alec dug in, enthusiastically.

“Skinny dipping in Maine,” Alec said between spoonfuls of the chowder Magnus had produced, winking at Magnus, he remembered. The chowder was delicious and instantly brought back the memories from the night they had first eaten it.

“You were so worried that someone would see us, you made me glamour the entire lake” Magnus chuckled as they ate.

“You were incorrigible,” Alec said, his eyebrow in his hairline, shaking his head at Magnus’ grin. The chowder was delicious though.

“And you were adorable,” Magnus said, chewing his lip as he remembered Alec’s stammers and blushes, the way he had cautiously stripped down and hot-footed it into the freezing lake. Even the cold water hadn’t... dampened their spirits.

“Ha, you were hard as a rock all night,” Alec said with a wink as he lay his spoon down and scooped up the beer Magnus conjured him. He leaned back in his chair, slinging his arm over the back, to watch Magnus scoop up his last few bites.

“So were you,” Magnus said as he copied Alec’s move. His glamour fell away as he sipped his beer, enjoying the memories.

“Uh Huh, I know that look,” Alec said, letting his foot entwine with Magnus’ under the table. 

“I don’t know what you mean, Alexander,” Magnus said as he conjured the main course, grinning at Alec’s loud snort. “Do you remember this one?” He asked, gesturing down at the new dishes.

“Milan!” Alec said with a sparkle in his eyes as he gazed down at the fettuccini Magnus conjured. “You dragged me to a fashion show after dinner and magically jerked me off in the front row,” Alec said with a rueful grin as he tucked in.

“Your face when you nearly came all over Valentino’s newest collection!” Magnus cackled, almost choking on his pasta at the scowl Alec aimed at him. “That face was such a beautiful colour though,” He said with a wink

“Don’t, I still have nightmares about it,” Alec said, shuddering as he remembered the look on Anna Wintour's face as she had watched them from the other side of the runway, she had looked like someone had just held a week old pair of socks under her nose.

“You do hand out the best punishments though, Alexander,” Magnus said, his breath catching as he remembered Alec’s… punishment when they had portalled back to the loft.

“And you take them, so beautifully,” Alec said with a wink as he scooped up the last of his pasta. His mind was working overtime at the word “punishment”. He grinned as a thought popped into his head.

“Speaking of punishments, care for a little wager?” Alec asked when Magnus lay his fork down. He swigged the last of his beer down as he grinned, the way Magnus’ ears perked up was adorable.

“You know I never turn down a bet, Alexander,” Magnus said, conjuring them another beer each. “What did you have in mind?” He asked when he saw the look on Alec’s face.

“Pool, you and me, winner gets to bend the loser over the pool table,” Alec said, grinning when Magnus almost choked on his drink.

“Let's make it interesting,” Magnus said when he got his breath back. “Strip pool, you name a pocket, if you don’t make the shot you have to drink a shot and remove an item of clothing, if you do, I have to have the shot and get naked,” Magnus said, laughing when he realised Alec was halfway out of his seat already.

“You’re going to regret those rules, Bane,” Alec said with a wink, dragging Magnus from his seat and over to the pool table.

Magnus conjured up a set of English pool balls, red and yellow with a black ball, the easiest way to keep up with the score. He watched Alec rack them up as he grabbed a couple of cue’s and chalked them up.

Alec was almost bouncing at the prospect of bending Magnus over the table. He accepted the cue Magnus handed him and watched as the tequila shots lined up on the table next to the pool table with a snap of Magnus' fingers.

“Would you like to break, Alexander?” Magnus asked, feeling generous, Alec was going to need every advantage possible. He watched as Alec bent over the table, right in front of him, fuck!

Alec took the shot, his eyes following every ball on the table, gauging where they lay and calculating his best chance of pocketing each one. He formed his strategy in 10 seconds flat.

“Top right pocket,” Alec said confidently as he made his shot, grinning when it went straight in. He straightened up and looked over his shoulder, winking as Magnus sank his first shot and kicked a boot off.

“Hey, take them both off,” Alec said when he saw Magnus taking off one boot as he sank his shot. “None of that cheating, Bane,” he said.

“The rules say, take “an” item of clothing off,” Magnus said with a wink as he watched Alec line up for his next shot. “You just want to see my naked feet, you're too thirsty, Alexander,” Magnus said, laughing when Alec missed his shot.

“Stop cheating,” Alec said, glaring at Magnus when his words made him miss his shot. He scooped up his first shot with a sigh, raising an eyebrow at Magnus when his pants disappeared. He stared down at is now bare legs, his boots still on.

“You look hot, and like you might have forgotten your pants” Magnus chuckled as he bent to take his first shot. “Middle left” He called out, his cue nearly ripping through the baize when Alec’s hips brushed against his ass.

“Shot!” Alec said with a grin as she strutted past Magnus. If his boyfriend was going to cheat then he would too.

“You did that on purpose” Magnus growled as he shrugged his jacket off and threw a shot back, watching the self-satisfied grin that spread across Alec’s face. Oh, it was on!

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Alec said as he bent over the table, trying to keep his eye on Magnus, he was on the prowl!

“You aren’t positioned properly, Alexander,” Magnus said as he grabbed Alec’s hips and repositioned them, his hands lingering as he pressed himself against Alec’s ass. “Take your shot then,” He said as he let go.

Alec was sweating as he made his next shot, the way Magnus had held him! He knew Magnus was getting off on the thought of winning, he had felt the evidence. He groaned when he missed the shot, shrugging his jacket off and scooping his drink up.

Magnus laughed at the grimace on Alec’s face as he threw the tequila back. “I bet I can rebound it into the bottom right,” he said confidently, lining himself up to take the shot.

“If you miss, it’s two shots and two pieces of clothing,” Alec said, watching Magnus grin. “Maybe one of those should be your boxers,” he said when Magnus took the shot, laughing when Magnus jerked and missed.

“So it’s going to be like that is it?” Magnus asked as he glared at Alec. He snapped his fingers and removed his pants and vest before he stalked forward and downed two shots, shaking his head vigorously when the second one went down. 

Alec took a moment to stare at Magnus, standing in his shirt and boxers with one boot and one sock on. He waggled his eyebrows as he lined up for his next shot. 

He missed when Magnus bent down to pick something up off the floor, his ass right in his line of sight. He groaned when Magnus spun on the spot with a triumphant look in his eye and empty hands.

“You seem to be losing, Alexander” Magnus said with a gleam in his eye, grinning that his plan had worked when Alec sank another shot. He snapped his fingers, watching Alec’s shirt disappear.

Alec peered at down at himself, seeing that he was now dressed only in his boxers and boots. He looked up at Magnus, his eyes moving a little too fast for his brain to keep up with. This would not do!

Magnus winked at Alec when he stalked forward, wobbling a little. Ha, Alec was tipsy, the game was surely his! He bent over and lined up his next shot. “Top le…”

“You’re holding it all wrong, Magnus” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear as he draped himself over Magnus and corrected his grip on the cue with lingering fingers. “Like this,” he said, grinning as he watched the shudder run through Magnus’ body.

Fuck! Magnus tried to concentrate on the table, it was hard work though with Alec’s dick practically buried in his ass. “Top left” he muttered gruffly, just managing to pull off the move. He grinned when Alec groaned into his neck.

Alec kicked his boot clear across the bar as he sank another shot, breathing deeply when it burned down his throat. He snatched his cue up and took his next shot. "bottom left" he slurred, watching Magnus grin.

“How?” Magnus asked, staring at the pool table when Alec managed to pot three balls with one shot, all three of them disappearing into the bottom left pocket, one after another. He looked up to see Alec grinning at him.

“Fuck!” Magnus moaned, Alec had played him. He kicked his second boot off and ripped his shirt and one sock off before he poured three shots down his throat.

“How are you feeling, Magnus?” Alec laughed when Magnus shuddered at the alcohol. He watched Magnus wobble over to him, laughing when he had to clutch the table on his way.

“I’m feeling you,” Magnus said with a chuckle as he grabbed Alec’s hips and straightened him up. The tequila had crept up on him. “Go on then, make your next shot,” he said as he buried his solid dick in Alec’s ass crack.

“I'll bet you can’t make it like this” Magnus said, the challenge clear in his tone. He laughed when Alec looked at him, over his shoulder. Ah, there was that Lightwood competitiveness.

“Easy, middle right pocket, I’ll even sink two,” Alec said with a wink before he turned back to the table. Shit! There was no way he was pulling this off, he could barely breathe with Magnus almost fucking him.

Alec pressed his face into the baize when he missed, spectacularly. He rolled his hips with a shake of his head, laughing when Magnus did the same before moving back. He looked down, taking stock of his attire, yes! He still had two socks on.

Magnus watched Alec pull his socks off and throw two shots back. Fuck, he was hot. The light was bouncing off his muscles and those runes were begging for his tongue on them. 

Magnus glared down at the table, choosing his next shot. There was only three of his red balls left but only two of Alec’s yellow balls. Maybe Alec wouldn't notice if...?

“Don’t even think about it” Alec mumbled when he saw two Magnus’ with blue magic coalescing around their hands. He blinked his eyes, clearing them to see one Magnus pouting. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” Alec said when Magnus took his shot.

“Alexander!” Magnus groaned when the white ball jumped off the table. He snapped his fingers with a glare, summoning his shot and sinking it. He was breathing hard when a grin spread over his face.

Alec’s eyes went wide when Magnus looked him in the eye and pulled his boxers off. He had been expecting him to go for his last sock. He stared as Magnus strutted around with nothing but one sock on, shaking his hips to make his junk bounce.

“Fuck,” Alec said, shaking his head when Magnus laughed. He snatched up a drink and threw it back, needing to wet his dry throat before he looked down to see a shot glass in his hand.

Magnus’ eyes lit up when Alec realised he had just sunk an unnecessary shot. He continued to swing his dick in Alec’s line of vision, howling with laughter as Alec’s eyes slammed closed.

“You’re really going to try and take a shot with your eyes closed?” Magnus asked, stopping his movements to watch. “I’ll bend myself over the table if you make this, Alexander,” Magnus said.

Alec prayed to the angel and took the shot, his eyes springing open to watch his last two balls sink into the middle right pocket. His eyes darted up to see Magnus gaping at the table, his mouth flopping like a fish.

“Yes! Bend over Magnus, let's get to fucking” Alec shouted with a grin, watching Magnus choke into the shot he was drinking as he continued to stare at the table.

“But… but… we haven’t even had dessert yet” Magnus said, snatching up another shot and tipping it back. How the fuck had he pulled it off?

“I don’t know what you’re having but I’m looking right at my dessert,” Alec said as he stalked around the table. He snatched up a couple of shots and tipped them back before picking Magnus up by the hips. 

“Do you want to forfeit?” Alec asked as he looked into Magnus’ eyes.

“You would love that, wouldn’t you?” Magnus said, wrapping his legs around Alec’s hips with a grin. “So you don’t want your tiramisu then?” he asked, watching the words sink into Alec’s already blown pupils.

“The Colosseum” Alec breathed, his eyes lighting up at the memory. He slammed his lips to Magnus’ and lay him back on the pool table. “Gimme?” he asked, holding his hands out and grinning when Magnus snapped his fingers.

Alec gazed lovingly down at the bowl that appeared in his hand. He scooped a spoonful into his mouth, groaning at the sweet, alcohol laced dessert before spooning a mouthful into Magnus’ waiting mouth.

“So good!” Magnus groaned, grinning as he remembered the marathon fuck fest they had had in the middle of the colosseum’s ruins once it had closed for the night. They had had tiramisu then too. 

“Fuck!” Magnus yelped when Alec dumped the bowl of cold desert out onto his stomach.

Alec grinned when he stared down at Magnus’ stomach and dick covered in the desert. He winked before he started to lick it off, starting with Magnus’ stomach.

Magnus moaned, laying on his elbows to watch Alec lick his stomach clean. The grip Alec had on his hips was hard, just the way he liked it. 

“Make sure you get it all, Alexander,” Magnus said breathlessly, his cock twitching every time Alec’s head went near it.

Alec was groaning louder than Magnus as he scooped up another mouthful of his desert from Magnus’ abs. He grinned when Magnus’ legs tightened around his waist. He tugged Magnus’ hand up and placed it in his hair with a wink.

“That dick looks a little dirty, I think I should clean it up,” Alec said, licking his lips at the prospect. He sucked the tip of Magnus’ dick into his mouth when the grip in his hair tightened.

“Fuck, that mouth of yours!” Magnus groaned, his head falling back as Alec sank down on his dick. He just about managed not to thrust into Alec’s mouth, remembering he had the desert to contend with as well.

“If you want” Alec mumbled with a chuckle, around Magnus’ dick. He moaned, Magnus always tasted good on his tongue but add in the tiramisu and Alec was in heaven. He slurped it all into his mouth, swallowing it down to get to the good stuff underneath, Magnus’ cock!

Alec came up for air, licking his lips to see Magnus watching him with his cat eyes wide, the pupils starting to turn round as they blew up. He pulled Magnus' head up, pushing into his mouth, letting him taste himself and their dessert.

"Delicious" Magnus moaned when Alec pulled out of his mouth, licking his own lips, his man was so fucking hot!

Alec grinned before diving back down, circling the head of Magnus’ dick with his tongue.

“Alexander… fuck… those lips wrapping around my dick is the prettiest damn sight I've ever lay eyes on” Magnus muttered, staring into Alec’s eyes as he sucked. 

Magnus' eyes slammed closed of their own accord when Alec dipped his tongue into the slit before pushing his foreskin down with his lips, his dick twitching in that pretty mouth.

Alec listened to the sounds Magnus was making as he took him apart. He was glowing with pride when he took Magnus all the way into his throat, only gagging a little bit.

“If you carry… on like that… I’m gonna…” Magnus groaned when his dick scraped the back of Alec’s throat. His hips jerked up, making Alec fully gag before his boyfriend pulled off his dick.

Alec held out his hand as he fought for breath, grinning when Magnus took the hint and snapped his fingers. He lubed his fingers up when Magnus’ legs fell open, his feet planted on the edge of the pool table.

Alec leaned forward and claimed Magnus’ lips as his fingers found his asshole. He worked his tongue into Magnus’ mouth and his fingers into the tight hole, starting outright with two, he knew Magnus liked the stretch.

“Yes, fuck me with your fingers” Magnus moaned when Alec started to scissor him, working his fingers in and out of his ass with practised skill. He scraped his back on the table when his hips started trying to work with Alec’s movements until he snapped his fingers and produced a pillow.

He grinned when Alec pulled him up and pushed the pillow under him before going back to town on his ass. “God, Alexander, fuck me” he moaned when he was fully loose around Alec’s fingers.

Alec didn’t need to be told twice. He pushed his boxers down to his knees and lubed his dick up. Giving it long, stretching tugs as he did it. 

“Open your legs, Magnus,” Alec said, pushing Magnus’ knees down further and lining himself up. His hips pushed forward slowly, relishing the tight squeeze around every inch he pushed into Magnus’ ass. His Warlock’s sounds were perfection.

Magnus threw his legs over Alec’s right shoulder, panting when Alec wrapped his arms around them and pulled him right up to the edge of the pool table, using his legs for leverage to push harder into him. He was panting by the time Alec bottomed out with a deep moan.

Magnus looked up at Alec when he felt kisses trail up the side of his calf. Fuck, he was gorgeous like that, his pupils blown, his shoulders loose from the alcohol, a carefree expression on his face. It was by far his favourite look on his Shadowhunter.

“I need to move, Magnus, are you ready?” Alec asked as Magnus clenched down on him. He rolled his hips with small, experimental thrusts when Magnus nodded up at him, pulling his hips back and pushing in a little further with each small thrust.

It didn’t take long for Magnus to loosen all the way around his dick. Alec grabbed Magnus’ legs harder as he started up a slow rhythm of long strokes, breathing hard from the effort.

Magnus was moaning louder with every slow thrust of Alec’s long, wide dick, his boyfriend wasn’t a small man! He reached down for his dick, needing some friction on it before Alec knocked his hand aside.

“I think I'll let my hand finish what my mouth started,” Alec said as he wrapped his arm around Magnus’ legs and took his dick in hand. He set the pace of his hand to the pace of his hips, matching them stroke for tug.

Alec watched every one of Magnus’ reactions as he fucked into his asshole, the harsh breathing, the sweat on his forehead, the small jerk of his hips with each thrust, it all had Alec moving faster, wanting to show Magnus the pleasure he deserved for such an amazing night,

“Alexander, fuck… right there” Magnus moaned when Alec adjusted the angle of his hips. He was yelping every time Alec scraped his prostate with that huge dick of his. He let his knees sink into his chest when Alec pushed down on his legs, tilting his ass further.

“Fuck… fuck, fuuuck” Magnus whimpered, the pressure was constant. His thighs started to shake from the pressure and the pleasure Alec’s hand, around his dick, was causing.

Alec fought for breath as he snapped his hips forward, slapping his balls off of Magnus’ ass. He started to twist his hand on every upwards tug as she slammed into Magnus’ hole. His hips started to stutter, his thrust becoming sloppy and frenzied when he felt his orgasm rush up. 

“Magnus, I’m gonna come” Alec muttered, he dropped Magnus’ legs, letting them fall apart and stopped his movements. He pulled out of Magnus’ ass and tugged at his own dick along with Magnus’ with a grin, pulling them both to their release.

Magnus’ eyes were glowing before they slammed closed as his orgasm swept through him. Alec's deep moans and quick hand had him exploding into the mess on his stomach with a grunt. 

He wrenched his eyes open to see Alec, his face screwed up in intense pleasure, spilling onto his stomach, their come mixing into a mess with the last of the desert.

Alec almost collapsed from his exertions. He clutched the edge of the pool table as he continued to give himself a few more tugs, milking every last drop onto Magnus’ stomach.

Magnus watched Alec, staring down at the swirling mess on his stomach, he knew exactly what was coming when Alec’s eyes lit up. He did it himself, before Alec got the chance too, knowing how much Alec loved it.

Alec watched Magnus swirl a finger across his stomach before he lifted it and sucked the finger into his mouth as he stared him in the eye. “So fucking hot!” Alec groaned, practically falling on Magnus’ lips.

Alec pushed into Magnus’ mouth, tasting them mixed with the desert, Fuck, they were delicious! He groaned as he licked at Magnus’ tongue, the sweet, salty flavour exploding on his tongue. He could feel the mixture smearing across his own stomach as he pulled Magnus upright but he didn’t care.

“Fuck, are you hard again?” Magnus asked breathlessly between kisses, it seemed he had made the right move when he felt Alec's hard dick grind against his own.

“The shower at the loft, now” Magnus moaned when Alec picked him up, his strong hands gripping his ass.

Magnus wrapped himself around Alec’s body, fighting through the sensation of Alec’s breath and teeth on his neck to create a portal for them. They could come back for their stuff tomorrow.

“Don’t forget the tequila” Alec murmured, squeezing Magnus’ ass with a grin as he stepped through the portal, round two was going to be interesting!

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm gonna fuck you so hard" lol!!!!


End file.
